Sweet Dreams
by Kat Harley
Summary: Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, esta historia es mía en su totalidad. Fanfic/songfic Oneshot elaborado para el concurso Agua del grupo de FB Shingeki no Heichou HD. Denle una oportunidad, gracias por sus comentarios. LeviHan.


_Hola, este fanfic fue creado para el concurso "Agua", del grupo Shingeki no Heichou HD, elegí LeviHan, claro está, y sin hacerles esperar, espero lo disfruten. Mi estilo suele ser confuso, les recomiendo poner atención en los detalles e incluso releer en su defecto. Muchas gracias por prestar atención a mi trabajo y sobre todo, gracias por no tener prejuicio respecto a él. Este fanfic está dedicado a SanNanKnight, quien ha inspirado gran parte de mis historias y a Gabrielle, quien vivió junto a mí una de sus experiencias más importantes, que fue el nacer a este mundo, es mi hijo. Gracias por leer._

**Sweet Dreams**

_"… __Sweet dreams are made of this,_

_Who am I to disagree,_

_Travel the world and the seven seas,_

_Everybody's looking for something…"_

Lo que quedaba de la Legión de Reconocimiento, los pocos reclutas y los únicos mandos, estaban formados bajo lo que quedaba de la muralla. Frente a los reclutas, Levi Ackerman sacudía sus botas lo más que podía, mientras Hanji Zoe releía la lista de bajas, misma que con frustración hizo trizas y tiró furiosamente al suelo lodoso. Moblit, su asistente, pretendía darle una regañina, cosa que en ese momento fue un error, mismo que Hanji le hizo ver, haciéndole callar. Nadie debía darse cuenta aún de que Erwin había muerto. Le habló furiosa en voz baja.

- Me importa un carajo lo que digas, Moblit, _esto_ simplemente no debió haber sucedido. ¿Te das cuenta? Nuestro comandante está muerto y tú tratas de regañarme por no cuidar el medio ambiente. _¡Quizá con su muerte ya no hay motivo para cuidar ninguna de esas cosas!_

Levi alzó la vista y la miró por sobre su hombro. Sus sagaces y pequeños ojos grises examinaron con fastidio a Moblit, a quien le hizo una seña para retirarse con los reclutas. Hanji se ponía sumamente insoportable cuando se la trataba como a una incapacitada mental y él sabía que Moblit lo sabía. "_¿Por qué mierda está regañando a Hanji como si fuese su padre? Ella puede ser extremadamente estúpida a veces, fastidiosa y cansina, pero no es ninguna idiota falta de criterio… Ése Berner debe saber algo que no nos ha dicho a nosotros…", _concluyó mientras se acercaba a Hanji murmurando frente a todos, para evitar ser escuchado:

- _Oe_, Hanji… - su mano cubría ligeramente sus labios - ¿No te parece que el tal Moblit está extraño?

- _Me parece que ya no desea participar en esto – _Y miró a Levi, decidida – Pero _eso a mí no me importa._ Si no desea participar, pídele que se largue a cuidar la seguridad pública en la policía militar o en las tropas estacionarias, a mí me da lo mismo. Erwin me eligió para salvaguardar la seguridad y la vida de la humanidad y es _justo lo que haré_.

- Te tomas demasiado en serio lo que Erwin te asignó – Levi la miró con una mezcla de celos y sarcasmo, patentes en su voz.

Por toda respuesta, Hanji le miró con enojo y luego desvió los ojos mirando a los reclutas. Sus ojos castaños pasaron por los de Eren, atentos, ansiosos; por los vivos ojos negros de Mikasa, que en esta ocasión no miraban a Eren, sino que la miraban a ella, cuestionándola. _"¿Qué pasará con Eren ahora?"_ parecían decirle y eso la abrumó. Ella no sabía qué pasaría con nadie más. No sabía qué pasaría ni consigo misma.

_"… __Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused…"_

Dio unas cuantas vueltas frente a los reclutas, que se miraban entre sí, completamente atónitos ante las negativas de decir nada por parte de sus mandos. Nadie entendía a qué se debía de pronto tanto misterio, tanta preocupación y la actitud totalmente inusual de Hanji, que siempre sonreía y hacía bromas con los reclutas. Su cara estaba tan seria, tan resuelta y decidida que era difícil siquiera poner atención al viento de la noche, a las chispas de la fogata detrás de ellos, al cabello rubio y brillante de Historia Renz, o a los ojos fijos de Mikasa Ackerman. Hanji entonces paseó la vista entre algunos de ellos, y se detuvo justo frente a Jean Kirshtein, que la miró pensando que estaba loca por acercarse con semejante rapidez a él.

Cuando empezó su discurso, le temblaban las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro.

- No voy a dar rodeos. Es necesario definir quien se va y quien se queda en esta última batalla. Sus vidas están en juego, _ésa_ es la verdad – y puso una mano en el hombro de Armin - ¡Armin! – gritó entonces frente al rostro del chico rubio que parecía de pronto sumamente analítico – Quiero saber si decides continuar en el batallón.

- Sí, _señora_ – Dijo con dignidad aunque no se atrevió a elevar la vista.

- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo, cadete! A partir de hoy te designo Teniente Segundo de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Serás mi asistente de Estrategia Militar. _Te necesito._

Connie Springer silbó y Sasha entreabrió los labios, lo que delató el contenido entre su lengua y sus dientes, que no era más que un pedazo de pan y algo de papas que seguramente había robado de la alacena. Ambos gestos fueron básicamente los que adoptaron los demás al escuchar tremenda bomba. Levi hizo un gesto de asco al ver el gesto de Sasha y desvió la vista mirando a la mayoría con desprecio. Eren puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, y Armin sin saber cómo reaccionar, se puso la mano en la barbilla y miró a Hanji entonces, con el ceño fruncido.

- Señora… ¿Por qué me está ofreciendo _su_ posición en la línea de combate?

- Porque… - y elevó la vista mirándolos a todos. Se echó dos pasos hacia atrás y Levi puso entonces su mano en la cabeza de Hanji, la que estaba unos centímetros hacia arriba alejada de su brazo debido a su estatura y la de él, baja en comparación. Fue incapaz de hablar y Levi la relevó. Hanji bajó la cara pero le agradeció no tener que decir ella el motivo por el que había cambios tan evidentes en la que sería su última batalla. Levi intervino con voz firme.

- Erwin Smith, comandante Líder de la Legión de Reconocimiento, ha sido asesinado cumpliendo con su deber a manos del Reino de las Murallas, en una orden dada por el mismísimo Rey y ha pedido a la Teniente Zoe que le releve. No hemos podido llegar a salvarlo, Erwin ha sido ahorcado. Y en vista de que no hay nadie que se compare a las habilidades de organización, investigación, militares y de estrategia con la teniente, es ella quien a partir de ahora tiene toda la potestad para disponer de sus vidas en pos de la salvación de la humanidad.

...

Todo quedó en un silencio de muerte, como si sus mentes de pronto divagaran en aguas más profundas. Los ojos de Hanji estaban llorosos, pero miraban al lodo del suelo. Lamentaba profundamente no haber podido llegar más rápido y sabía que Levi también lo hacía. Ambos cargaban con el mayor peso sobre sus hombros, con las muertes de sus colaboradores e incluso con las muertes de algunos de sus amigos y familiares, gente que les había ayudado a ambos a soportar la vida de infierno que tenían que llevar con tal de salvar al mundo entero de los titanes.

Mikasa cruzó la mirada con la de Levi. Éste se acercó a ella y ella dio dos pasos al frente, como si lo confrontara.

- Ustedes no enviarán a Eren a pelear sus batallas – Levi puso sus dedos justo en las clavículas de la chica y la empujó ligeramente hacia atrás.

- Si se te ocurre la idea imbécil de volver a confrontarme así, Ackerman, te cortaré el cuello sin contemplaciones. Si algo de lo que Hanji ha dicho que debe hacerse no te parece, te aconsejo que te largues a ayudar a la Policía Militar – y escupió en un gesto de inusitada violencia en él – Esos asquerosos traidores.

Mikasa desvió la vista mientras Eren la miraba fastidiado y murmuraba cerca de su cabeza.

- ¿Cómo es que le has dicho eso al capitán Levi?

- Ése enano no es más que basura. La teniente Zoe te usará a fin de _ganar_.

Si algo tenía Hanji Zoe era una enorme capacidad de observación y oídos de lince y se acercó de inmediato, furiosa, confrontando entonces a Mikasa con una de las espadas del equipo desenvainada. Su mirada era fría, demente, penetrante. Ésa mirada le daba escalofríos hasta al más temerario de los hombres y fue la primera vez que Mikasa Ackerman la vio en los ojos de alguien a quien consideraba excéntrica, pero jamás una asesina psicótica. _Se equivocaba._

- ¿Para qué crees, Mikasa, que yo querría ganar? – Mikasa la miró, lacónica.

- Supongo que para salvar a la humanidad.

- ¿Tú y Eren son superiores? – Hanji tenía ya la cuchilla sobre la palpitante yugular de la chica de cabellos negros.

- No entiendo a qué responde esa pregunta, teniente – La voz de Mikasa titubeó ligeramente, cosa que todos notaron. Jean ya estaba listo con las espadas desenvainadas, Eren y Armin trataban en vano de interponerse ante el desconcierto y la preocupación patente en los demás, pero Hanji no se movió un centímetro. Levi, recargado contra la muralla, miraba realmente divertido la escena.

- Todos los que ingresamos a la Legión de Reconocimiento lo hicimos conscientes de que veníamos a morir. Si crees que la vida de Eren o la tuya son demasiado valiosas para ser desperdiciadas en beneficio de la humanidad, te recomiendo que dejes ese pesado equipo aquí, habrá quien sí quiera salvar a unos cuántos a riesgo de su propia vida – Y alejando la espada, la bajó envainándola de nueva cuenta en la caja de metal de su equipo. Se acercó a Mikasa y murmuró en su oído – Y si te atreves a insultar a Levi en mi presencia otra vez, te prometo que vas a tener que observar a Eren por última vez en ese momento – Se alejó con las manos puestas en sus espadas - ¡Cadetes! – gritó - ¿Quién se queda?

_"… __Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?.."_

En un silencio sepulcral, todos alzaron su mano y luego cerraron el puño llevándoselo al corazón. Mikasa la miró fijamente. Hanji también peleaba por lo mismo que ella. _La respetaba._

Aquella sería su última noche en Trost. De allí se trasladarían más allá de las montañas, directo al mar. Hanji tenía un plan y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Annie y Eren serían sujetos de pruebas y Armin se encargaría de la coordinación y la logística. La formación sería dirigida por Mikasa, a quien, irónicamente por consejo de Levi, decidió encomendar tal misión.

- ¿Por qué me deja a mí el futuro de los reclutas? – preguntó mirando a Hanji mientras ésta hacía el recuento final de los soldados que permanecerían en la formación.

- Es un hecho que tienes mucho que perder – comentó simplemente y se alejó con Levi, no sin antes ser bañada con una de sus frías miradas, tensa y despectiva.

...

Se sentó en la cama, y después de retirarse los arneses, se quitó las botas. Sentía los pies hinchados y apesadumbrada, se tomó la cabeza como si le doliera.

- Te esfuerzas demasiado, _Cuatro Ojos_.

- Nunca es demasiado.

- Tus titanes van ganando. ¿No estás feliz? – comentó con sorna y recargó la cara en la base de su mano.

- No, Levi, no estoy contenta, déjate de burlas. Erwin está muerto y yo no sé si pueda dirigir a estos reclutas a la batalla.

Su mirada era de preocupación y terror.

Levi se levantó y en silencio, le quitó la pequeña cinta elástica que sostenía la espesa melena castaña y la condujo sin dar pie a protesta alguna rumbo al baño. Hanji se dejó tratar como una niña.

- Nunca se está tan mal para tomar una ducha.

- No quiero tomar una ducha – protestó débilmente.

- No te pregunté tu opinión, _apestosa_, te bañaré yo mismo y tendrás que aguantarlo.

Hanji sonrió débilmente. Se sentía tan agotada mentalmente que cualquier cariño le vendría bien. Levi fue amable y la despojó de la ropa sin apenas prestar atención a su desnudez para no incomodarla. No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda, los soldados se bañan juntos y a menudo convivían en casi total desnudez por la falta de habitaciones y medidas higiénicas, sin necesidad de que por ello se liaran en ningún tipo de relación. Incluso eso le habría caído bien, pero nada de eso sucedió. Levi la condujo de los hombros a la tina, que llenó antes hasta el borde con agua tibia. Al sentir el agua cubriéndola, algo de su preocupación y su miedo se disipó. Levi se sentó allí sin decir palabra y le llenó el cabello de shampoo. Hanji miraba el agua llenarse de espuma, pero no decía una sola palabra. Fue Levi, irónicamente, quien rompió el silencio en la habitación llena de vapor. El azulejo azul, desgastado, goteaba.

- No me imaginé que nadie en el mundo pudiera amedrentar a ésa mocosa – dijo entonces divertido, refiriéndose a Mikasa – vaya que la asustaste. Apenas podía articular palabra.

- No me gusta que se metan con mis subordinados – Y miró a Levi de reojo.

Levi se acercó a su oído, de la misma forma que ella lo hiciera con Mikasa unas horas antes y murmuró:

- Tú sabes muy bien, _Cuatro Ojos_, que yo no soy tu subordinado. ¿O eso es lo que quieres? ¿Que te lo demuestre aquí mismo?

Uno de los rasgos que más le gustaban a Hanji de él era precisamente su descaro. Y por eso sonrió alegremente como era por lo común.

- No sé. Pero si Erwin murió y tú eras su subordinado, ahora lo eres mío.

Levi le lanzó un poco de agua sobre el cabello y Hanji tuvo que tallarse los ojos. El shampoo ardía.

Sintió como la recia mano de Levi le acarició la espalda y sintió unos labios finos posarse delicadamente en el hueso en el inicio de su columna.

...

_"… __Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something …"_

Mikasa cenaba pensativa mientras Eren observaba a Armin que, entusiasmado, estudiaba los mapas de la estructura geológica de la parte del mar a la que irían a combatir.

- Mikasa, ¿Te pasa algo? Estás muy seria – dijo Eren, como si en realidad Mikasa fuese de otra forma. Ésta, por toda respuesta, negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a Armin en silencio. Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a hablar.

- Creo que me pasé con la _Comandante_ – dijo, hablando de Hanji y su cambio de rango.

- No sólo te pasaste. Deberías ser menos impositiva, tú no eres quien manda.

- La comandante Zoe oculta algo, Eren. ¿Notaste como el énano ése no la dejó hablar?

- Pero entre ellos eso es normal, Mikasa – Eren se metió un pedazo de pan a la boca restándole importancia.

- Mikasa tiene razón, Eren. Algo pasa que la comandante no ha querido decir a los reclutas.

- ¿Y tú como sabes eso, _Teniente Segundo_? – dijo Eren burlándose.

- Porque me cedió su puesto. La comandante no me habría dejado hacer su trabajo a menos que ella estuviera incapacitada para hacerlo – dijo pensativo, mirando una parte del mapa que llamó su atención. Era una formación rocosa en la mitad de la parte del mar donde darían batalla a los titanes – Le preguntaré. Seguramente existe una explicación razonable.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de preguntar.

...

Hanji recorrió la habitación con sus inquisidores ojos castaños. No encontró nada fuera de su lugar y era evidente que todo había sido obra y gracia de su anterior mando, Erwin Smith.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste a mí esta responsabilidad, Erwin? – Hanji se sostuvo del escritorio de roble tallado finamente. Un mareo la había desequilibrado. Su peso cayó casi en su totalidad en su brazo y tuvo que recargar el cuerpo y sentarse con rapidez. La penumbra hacía presa de la habitación y la mayoría de los muebles, aunque cubiertos con blancas sábanas, podían distinguirse con claridad - ¿Por qué me encomendaste este estúpido experimento? – la mano de Hanji se deslizó ligeramente por su vientre y cuando escuchó pasos en el pasillo, la alejó y se acomodó parada a un lado de la silla, volteando el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien, _Cuatro Ojos_? – preguntó Levi acomodándose el _cravat_ en el cuello.

- Sí – respondió Hanji incorporándose con cuidado.

- Te ves pálida – respondió él y miró a su alrededor – Este lugar es un asco – y su expresión dejó muy claro que no le agradaba tener siquiera que entrar. Cerró la puerta tras él – _Oe_, Hanji – y le pasó el brazo por la cintura acercándose por detrás suyo - ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Te ves enferma, estás pálida y no has comido bocado en casi todo el día.

- Dije que estoy bien – Se alejó y nuevamente se sentó en la silla que antes le perteneciera a Erwin.

- No debiste prestarte para ése experimento – dijo, casi como leyéndole el pensamiento.

- Deja de decir tonterías, _enano_. Ya está hecho.

Levi se acercó y se hincó frente a ella, le tomó la barbilla y sonrió.

- Al menos tienes el consuelo de que Erwin Smith no está _completamente_ muerto.

Hanji levantó la vista y le devolvió mirada por mirada a Levi.

- No sé de qué hablas, _enano_.

- De ti. De Erwin y de ti. ¿Por qué Erwin te habría convencido de llevar a cabo ese experimento? O peor aún… ¿Por qué habrías aceptado tú ser el sujeto de pruebas? No creo que tu amor a los titanes sea tanto – y se incorporó mirándola severo.

- Porque tenemos que preparar humanos aptos para el siguiente _ciclo_.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas?

- Acabaremos en esta última batalla con los titanes. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. Si no, eventualmente desaparecerán. Pero según lo que conocemos desde que el mundo existe, los titanes aparecen y desaparecen cada 100 o 120 años y por eso siempre debe haber un balance entre humanos y titanes. Humanos que acaben con ellos, humanos comidos por titanes y titanes que matar. Ése es, Levi, el equilibrio del mundo.

- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que pregunté, _Cuatro ojos?_

- Quizá… - y desvió la vista sonrojándose – podré crear humanos aptos para la batalla con una carga genética predispuesta para la lucha y con las habilidades ya precargadas genéticamente para el éxito.

Levi la analizó con la mirada fija y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

- Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido que te acostaras con Erwin para tal fin. Él y tú eran _amigos_ – El rostro de Levi parecía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, pero sus ojos reflejaban un dejo de reproche que no pasó desapercibido para Hanji.

- El experimento fue un éxito y eso es lo que importa.

- ¿Por qué con Erwin? – Al parecer Levi sabía muy poco de la realidad del experimento.

Hanji intercambió su mirada con la de él. La tensión era tal que sintió como una oleada de náusea la invadió y de pronto, la imagen de Levi acercándose aterrorizado a ella, se desvaneció ante sus ojos, para dar paso a la más negra obscuridad.

...

Cuando despertó, Levi la miraba acostado en la cama junto a ella y le sonrió de lado.

- ¿Cómo va todo, _enchanté_?

Hanji se asustó muchísimo al ver la sonrisa de Levi. No la conocía. Jamás la había visto. Su vientre estaba abultado y reposaba en una cama de sábanas blancas, en un cuarto pintado de color beige con la cenefa de flores más bonita que había visto nunca.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Levi la miró, contrariado.

- En _nuestra_ casa, _cherie – _y le besó la frente – Te desmayaste. Supongo que ha hecho demasiado calor estos días. Llamaré a Erwin y él sabrá qué hay que hacer.

- ¿A Erwin?

- Sí, _Cuatro Ojos_, vamos a llamar a Erwin, trabaja en un hospital, es el jefe del hospital, él te revisará y si hay que ingresarte, lo harás. Nadie quiere que te pase nada o _al bebé_.

Hanji lo miró impresionada. ¿"Al bebé"? ¿Ya no era "esa cosa" o "El hijo de Erwin, el anciano fallecido"?

Levi se acercó y con toda naturalidad la besó en los labios, denso y posesivo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho, sintiendo los labios de Levi que no se alejaba. Entrecerró luego los ojos, contenta, sin saber por qué pasaba lo que pasaba pero lo estaba disfrutando. Lo disfrutaba profundamente, enormemente, como jamás había disfrutado el contacto con nadie. ¿Por qué Levi estaba ahora _sobre ella_? Enrojecida, le echó los brazos al cuello tratando de reconocer el lugar y se dio cuenta que nunca antes había estado allí.

Después de un momento, Levi se alejó ligeramente, jadeando excitado igual que ella y murmuró:

- ¿Estás segura? _Nuestro hijo…_ - Hanji se alejó entonces un poco mirándole intrigada.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- He dicho que me preocupa que… el bebé sienta algo de lo que… hagamos – y lo dijo serio, casi inexpresivo, pero con un dejo de enojo, como si lo estuviera rechazando. Hanji lo miró fijamente y al fin le echó los brazos al cuello.

- No sentirá nada – y lo miró fijamente.

Había querido tener toda la intimidad del mundo con Levi y en diversas ocasiones lo había expresado así, provocándole muchas risas a los escuadrones, que a menudo la escuchaban (ebria) decir que si por ella fuera, Levi ya habría estado en su cama, para molestia de éste que terminaba yéndose del lugar maldiciéndola. Pero en ese momento, ya no le hacía gracia. Levi estaba sobre ella, en un lugar que no conocía, y debía aceptar que aunque su deseo seguía latente por él, eran demasiadas las interrogantes que se cernían sobre ella en ese instante: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué Levi decía "nuestro hijo" con tanta naturalidad? ¿Erwin era su médico? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una punzada de dolor hizo presa de ella y entonces Levi, preocupado, se incorporó y vio cómo su rostro trigueño se tornó de un tono pálido. Las sábanas de un tono color crema se tiñeron de rojo y Hanji lo miró asustada.

- Levi, no sé qué hacer. ¿Llamarás a Erwin, dijiste? – Y no ponía atención a su dolor, simplemente miraba a Levi entre asombrada y asustada.

Dime qué te duele, Hanji – Y comenzó a ponerse una chaqueta. Al ver que Hanji no respondía, la miró un momento y luego salió disparado hacia la puerta de la entrada - ¡Volveré de inmediato! – y Hanji sólo pudo escuchar el portazo desesperado en la entrada, mientras la luz del día se colaba en la habitación a través de las cortinas transparentes.

...

_"… __Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused …"_

El dolor era insoportable. Entreabrió los ojos y vió sobre ella el rostro blanco de Erwin Smith con sus profundos ojos azules del color del cielo, mientras le daba instrucciones a un Moblit completamente asustado que le daba a éste un escalpelo. Sintió su propia mano alzarse y acarició la mejilla rasposa con la barba semi-crecida del comandante y éste sonrió. Sus ojos parecían albergar un secreto, una especie de misterio que parecía gritar desde su interior, pero al mismo tiempo, una verdad que ella parecía conocer y ser incapaz de aceptar. Sintió la mano recia y fresca de dedos largos y gruesos de Smith sobre su cabeza febril y volvió a cerrar los ojos confiada. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo único que podía ver iluminaba la habitación de blancas baldosas y era el foco de luz cegadora que brillaba sobre su cara. Un llanto, lejano, parecía resbalar como el mercurio, líquido y brillante a través de sus oídos, llenándolos de un sentimiento extraño. Miedo, angustia, preocupación, emoción… Todos sus sentimientos y todas sus dudas hacían presa de ella en ese instante, en que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de frío. Le castañeaban los dientes, todo ante sus ojos se veía nebuloso, grisáceo, como un sueño tenebroso. Algo a la altura de su pecho subía y bajaba imperceptiblemente y descubrió que ese bultito que pateaba y se removía bajo su brazo que lo tenía sostenido firmemente, era el producto del experimento y le hacía sentir la misma emoción que cuando capturaba y estudiaba titanes, pero esto era no sólo más pequeño, sino muchísimo más frágil. Abrió por fin los ojos por completo y descubrió un rostro pequeño y enrojecido de llorar, hinchado por el tiempo en el útero y con los ojos abiertos. "Pocos bebés abren los ojos inmediatamente al nacer", pensó, y aunque sentía punzadas quemantes en el vientre, descubriéndose una cicatriz horizontal de unos doce centímetros con por lo menos unas veintidós puntadas de un hilo autoabsorbente de un tono azul turquesa tocándose con su mano libre, se incorporó apretando los músculos de su abdomen lo más que pudo y le quitó la manta del rostro por completo.

Era la cara más bonita que hubiera visto jamás. Su incipiente cabello era del negro más lustroso, lacio y pesado. Hanji quedó estupefacta al ver al producto de su propio experimento. Sus ojos, abiertos y ahora sin llanto, que la miraban sin verla, eran de un tono gris claro, pequeños y ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba. Inmediatamente pensó en Mikasa Ackerman, aunque no supo por qué sus pensamientos la remitían a la hermana adoptiva de Eren Jaeger. La piel del bebé, lechosa, era suave, perfecta y de poros imperceptibles. Relumbraba contra la luz mortecina de la habitación. Era largo para un recién nacido, sobrepasaba los cincuenta centímetros y sus brazos y piernas eran largos. ¿Por qué habría tenido un bebé con las características físicas de Levi o de Mikasa? El material genético usado para su concepción, estaba absolutamente segura, era el de Erwin Smith.

Acarició la mejilla suave del bebé y éste en vez de comenzar a llorar, pareció acurrucarse contra su pecho. Hanji se dio cuenta que buscaba comer. Sonrió y buscó la abertura de la bata que llevaba puesta y mientras los labios del recién nacido se apretaron contra su pezón, su pensamiento se perdió en la idea de que Erwin estaba vivo.

"No, estoy segura que Erwin estaba muerto, yo lo vi morir", pensó para sí.

Y las palabras que Levi le dijera resonaron en su mente, con un ensordecedor eco: _"Al menos tienes el consuelo de que Erwin Smith no está completamente muerto"._

Lo había visto operándola, pero ella no supo jamás de las habilidades médicas del que fuera el comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

La habitación se veía… Metálica. Parecía algo así como _del futuro_.

_"__El futuro salvaje"_, fueron las palabras que resonaron en su mente y sonrió mientras el pequeño bebé hacía dulces sonidos de satisfacción jugueteando con el pezón de Hanji, a punto de quedarse dormido. Hanji lo alejó de su pecho sólo para cargarlo sobre su hombro y darle ligeros golpecitos en la mitad de su espalda.

La puerta se entornó y Levi estaba frente a ella, mirándola como si fuese el hombre más feliz del mundo.

...

El mar estaba picado. Los barcos y los mástiles hechos del metal más duro forjado por el hombre se veían ordenados sobresaliendo por entre las rocas y sobre los barcos, diseñados para soportar exclusivamente el peso del combustible, los humanos sobre ellos y los mástiles de acero. La idea de Hanji parecía que iba a funcionar. No tenía miedo.

Hanji, sobre una de las peñas salientes poco más allá de la orilla, analizaba la formación que Armin aprobaba como la más apta. Lo miró fijamente y poniendo una mano en su hombro asintió gravemente y lo dejó ir, ordenando al grupo de reclutas que hicieran todo por proteger a los chicos titanes. Eren, Ymir y Annie irían al frente por ser los titanes más bajos y Reiner y Bertholdt protegerían al final la formación y a los otros tres titanes por su inmensa estatura. La idea es que los reclutas y todo aquel que pudiese pelear, planearía con los equipos de maniobras sostenidos los cables en los mástiles que para tal efecto, Hanji había pensado que podían instalar sobre los barcos y en las superficies rocosas. Noche tras noche de los últimos tres meses, había buscado que todos los escuadrones ayudasen en las tareas de construcción y habilitación y los reclutas habían hecho esto como si fueran ingenieros. Nadie quedó exento de ayudar.

Estaban listos para atraer a todos los titanes que pudieran y Hanji ordenó pues que el plan se llevase a cabo.

Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Armin e Historia llevaban pistolas de humo, que al sonar alertarían a los titanes que, hambrientos, saldrían a buscarlos. Y así fue. No tardaron más que apenas unos cuantos segundos en comenzar a llegar y quedarse en la orilla, sin poder alcanzar a los reclutas que sólo se lanzaban rodeando las cabezas de los titanes pequeños y grandes y terminaban matándolos casi de inmediato. Para entonces, Levi, que lideraba uno de los barcos en el medio de la formación, gritaba órdenes a los jóvenes titanes que de vez en cuando tenían que aniquilar a algún titán aventurado que se lanzaba al agua a fin de darles alcance. Hanji observaba con detenimiento a Levi y se acercó tomándole del hombro.

- Levi, necesito ir allá a tomar muestras.

- No irás. Te lo prohíbo _Cuatro Ojos_, no puedes salir de aquí.

- No puedes obligarme a quedarme – y se ciñó el bolso al cuerpo, que contenía todo tipo de frascos y tubos de ensayo que resonaban al menor movimiento mientras chocaban unos a otros.

- Hanji, _no seas idiota_. Si vas allí pones en riesgo tu mayor experimento, _¿No es verdad?_ – y señaló su vientre, que no se destacaba en nada, y que parecía completamente plano.

- Pero Levi, esto es necesario.

- Es necesario que por primera vez no desafíes _mis órdenes…_

- Levi, ¡_Con una mierda_! Tú no eres mi jefe, ¿Te queda claro? ¡Lo soy yo!

- ¿Y por eso matarás al hijo de Erwin Smith?

Hanji lo miró desafiante y sin ningún reparo en la presencia de nadie, le dio alcance halándolo del _cravat_ y lo besó con todas sus fuerzas, para luego lanzarse al mar mientras Levi, atónito, se lanzó también detrás de ella, nadando con fuerza. Lo único que podía divisar era el cabello de un tono de chocolate, ondeando en la superficie acuosa, azul marino. Hanji parecía una experta nadadora, mientras que él no lograba darle alcance. Le preocupaba que les cayera un titán encima o peor aún, que nadie reparara en el cuerpo en movimiento de la comandante que nadaba como poseída y les hiciera daño. Por eso cuando Ymir comenzó a saltar para asesinar a un titán de quince metros que trataba de cernirse sobre uno de los barcos, Levi contuvo la respiración. Ymir cayó y debajo de su enorme cuerpo, el de Hanji quedó completamente aplastado entre sus pies y la formación rocosa que días antes Armin había estudiado. No hubo más que hacer. Ni con su vida, ni con la desolación del hombre que la había visto morir frente a sus ojos.

...

La luz del día parecía traspasar el agua en la que parecía estar hundida. Podía verla colarse a través del velo azul que se hacía blanco con la misma. Los sonidos del bebé la obligaron a abrir por completo sus ojos. Sentía sus pulmones moverse y aspirar el aire, aunque ella se sentía sumergida en agua. En la profundidad, el rostro de Levi se abrió paso y le sonrió.

Había muerto. Al fin lo había comprendido.

Y ése era el cielo. El mar. El bebé de cabello negro y ojos grises que hacía gorgoritos pidiéndole más leche. La sonrisa casi irreal de Levi Ackerman. El rostro amable de Erwin Smith que le daba las gracias por darle vida a su sueño de un mundo sin titanes.

...

Despertó por completo y la habitación era blanca. Miró el techo. Supo que ya no era un sueño y tampoco estaba muerta, porque el dolor de espalda de muerte que sentía, era parte de una sensación humana de vida.

Su cabeza se volteó casi por inercia a su lado izquierdo y junto a su lecho, Levi dormía sobre su mano, en la que descansaba el pivote de un catéter. Hanji acarició la cabellera lacia y obscura que caía sobre su mano y sonrió. De su lado derecho, una cuna contenía el fruto de sus experimentos, el mayor regalo de _su vida_.

_No, casi el mayor regalo._

Levi despertó sobresaltado y en cuanto la miró, se echó sobre su cuerpo, aún contra las protestas de dolor de Hanji. A éste no pareció importarle nada y se abrazó a ella. Alzó la cara para ver sus ojos y lo que encontró en ellos lo obligó a acercarse y sentir sus labios. _Hanji estaba viva después de todo_.

Erwin Smith entró, con ambos brazos, con su mismo rostro y su mismo cuerpo recio y alto. Mike Zacharius lo acompañaba y Nanaba, sonreía sosteniendo una canasta con un montón de pequeña ropa de punto. Detrás de ellos, Eren entró acompañado de Armin, que de inmediato corrió al lado de la enferma. Mikasa a su vez entró, silenciosa, y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

- Comandante… Pensé que moriría. Me alegro que no sea así.

- Ha sido sólo un parto, Armin, las mujeres no morimos con algo como esto.

Erwin y Mikasa se miraron entre sí, como si supieran más de lo que los otros parecían saber y Levi por único gesto, permaneció tomado de la mano de Hanji, como si fuesen a arrebatársela.

- Tu hijo es fuerte, Hanji. No ha sido sólo un parto.

Ella lo miró desorientada.

- Erwin, cállate – Levi se incorporó por fin, confrontándolo.

- No hay nada más que decir, Hanji. Estás viva y tu bebé a salvo. El niño pudo asesinarte pero eres fuerte y no creo que exista un titán que pueda contigo.

- Dijiste… ¿Dijiste… un titán? – Hanji miró a Erwin, a Levi, y luego al resto.

- Tu experimento fue un éxito. Veremos cómo resulta.

- Hablan demasiado – y Levi se sentó junto a ella mientras el bebé comenzaba a despertarse.

...

_"… __I'm gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside  
Gonna use you and abuse you  
I'm gonna know what's inside you …"_

- ¿Dices entonces que estaba soñando?

- Lo hacías. Monitorearon todo. Reviviste el día que acabamos con los titanes.

- Eso es estúpido, Levi, yo no estaba embarazada.

- Eso es algo loco que inventaste en tu cabeza. No dudo que lo hagas, estás demente – pero sonrió sirviéndole té mientras cargaba al bebé durmiente.

- ¿Has pensado en algún nombre para el bebé?

- No, claro que no, eso te toca.

- También me tocó tenerlo, _enano_.

La miró con fijeza y se hincó frente a ella.

- ¿Habrías querido que fuera hijo de Erwin?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por qué quizá eso deseabas y por eso soñabas eso.

- No, Levi. No imagino a nadie como el padre de Lehan.

- ¿Lehan?

- Sí. ¿No es bonito?

- Muy ingenioso usar nuestros nombres – dijo sarcástico y jugueteó con los deditos del bebé regordete que descansaba con la cabeza sobre los pechos de su madre.

- ¿Te molesta?

- No. Me parece buen nombre – Su cabeza reposó en el regazo de Hanji, que la acarició con su mano libre.

- No concibo un mundo donde no existas en mi vida.

Levi alzó su rostro inexpresivo y la traspasó, mirada con mirada, con sus ojos del tono grisáceo que toma el mar a media tarde. Hanji, sonrojada, pensó que se alegraba de que el mundo fuese entonces como siempre había querido. No sabía qué esperar de un bebé titán, pero en su experiencia, había aprendido muchas cosas.

Los titanes eran fascinantes pero… ¿Qué podría haber más fascinante que un titán, hijo de la persona más curiosa y de la persona más fuerte del planeta?

No había cómo explicarlo, pero no. No existía nada más fascinante.

Se levantó, con Levi siguiéndola y depositó al bebé en la cuna de su habitación.

A través del sol, la mano blanca de Levi la atrajo hacia sí y su lengua, cálida, traspasó la barrera de sus labios jugueteando con la suya, dispuesto a llegar al centro de su persona, a hacerla libre, a hacerla hermosa, a hacerla _suya. _Se sentía dispuesta y se sentía completa.

Le emocionaba la idea de haber, por fin, llegado a su mejor creación y compartirla con la única persona que había amado.

_La vida._

_..._

_Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews!_

_Los amo,_

_Kat ~_


End file.
